Bang Zoom! Entertainment
Bang! Zoom is also the title of an album by Bobby McFerrin. Bang Zoom! Entertainment is an audio post-production studio, located in Burbank, California,"Concierge." Bang Zoom! Entertainment. Retrieved on May 17, 2010. that has worked on several anime, video games, feature films, and directly-to-DVD projects. The studio is best known as a dubbing company, providing English voice-over work for Japanese animation. Adventures in Voice Acting Main Article: Adventures in Voice Acting As of September 2006, Bang Zoom! Entertainment plans to release to DVD a series of interviews with "close to 100 voice actors, producers, and casting directors", titled Adventures in Voice Acting: Anime, Games and Animation. Many of the interviews will take place on set and in their respective studios. The trailer announced many of the voice actors that will appear on the DVD, including Steven Blum, Wendee Lee, Tom Kenny and many more. In 2009, Conan O'Brien and Andy Richter also did voice acting for fun from the Bang Zoom studio on NBC's Tonight Show visiting their studio and providing satirical alternate dubs for Ghost in the Shell and Blood: The Last Vampire. Production credits Anime *''5 Centimeters Per Second'' *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' *''Apocalypse Zero'' (2 OAV Episodes) *''Arc the Lad'' *''Argento Soma'' *''Ayakashi Ayashi'' *''Babel II'' (Beyond Infinity - 13 Episodes) *''Burn Up Scramble'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card'' *''Chobits'' *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (16 OAV Episodes) *''Durarara!!'' *''Eureka Seven'' *''éX-Driver (6 OAV Episodes) + The Movie'' *''Fafner'' *''Fate/stay night'' *''Figure 17'' *''Gad Guard'' *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Gestalt'' (2 OAV Episodes) *''Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles'' *''Guardian of the Sacred Spirit'' *''Gun Frontier'' *''Gundress'' (Movie) *''Gungrave'' *''Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite'' *''Haré+Guu'' *''Heat Guy J'' *''Here is Greenwood'' (6 OAV Episodes) *''I'll/CKBC'' (2 OAV Episodes) *''Idol Project'' (4 OAV Episodes) *''IGPX'' *''Jungle de Ikou!'' (3 OAV Episodes) *''K-On!'' *''Kannazuki no Miko'' *''Karas'' (6 OAV Episodes) *''Kurogane Communication'' *''Last Exile'' *''Love Hina Again'' (3 OAV Episodes) *''Love Hina Christmas Special - Silent Eve'' (TV Movie) *''Lucky ☆ Star'' *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (Anime) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' *''Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden'' + Something More Beautiful + Summer Special *''Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan'' *''Mars Daybreak'' *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Mezzo Forte (anime)'' (2 OAV Episodes) *''Mirage of Blaze'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (Movie) *''New Getter Robo'' (13 OAV Episodes) *''Nightwalker'' *''Ninja Cadets'' (2 OAV Episodes) *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' *''Otogi Zoshi'' *''Overman King Gainer'' *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' (3 OAV Episodes) *''Phantom (anime)'' (3 OAV Episodes) *''Planetes'' *''Please Teacher!'' *''Please Twins!'' *''Rozen Maiden'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (95 TV Episodes) *''Puppet Princess'' (1 OAV Episode) *''s-CRY-ed'' *''Saiyuki Reload'' + Saiyuki Reload Gunlock *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School'' *''Samurai: Hunt for the Sword'' (2 OAV Episodes) *''Scrapped Princess'' *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock The Endless Odyssey'' (13 OAV Episodes) *''Stellvia of the Universe'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann» The pig-mole’s out of the bag… Bandai Entertainment Blog: Our anime blog *Tenjho Tenge *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (co-produced with Bandai Entertainment) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' *''Tokko'' *''Vampire Knight'' *''Vandread'' *''When They Cry'' *''Wild Arms'' *''Witch Hunter Robin'' *''X (TV series)'' Video games *''.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce'' *''Age of Elements'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave'' *''Eureka Seven vol.2: New Vision'' *''Growlanser III'' *''IGPX'' *''MagnaCarta 2'' *''Rocket Knight'' (localization only) *''Rune Factory Frontier'' *''Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked'' *''Trinity Universe'' Controversy CEO's comments on the anime industry On April 26, 2010, Bang Zoom! Entertainment CEO Eric P. Sherman sent an open letter to anime fans via the blog GoAnimeTV. In the letter, he stated that the company will most likely stop producing English dubs of anime titles in 2011 if the industry does not start showing improvement. He cited the fansubbing and pirating of anime content as the primary reason for Geneon Entertainment USA, Central Park Media and ADV Films closing their doors, as well as the January 2009 layoffs at Bandai Entertainment. Sherman also emphasized in the article that "anime is going to die" if fans do not start buying more content from the studios that license shows for distribution.AnimeTV - Anime-R.I.P.Anime News Network - CEO: Bang Zoom! to Cease Anime Dubbing in 2011 Without Fan Support References External links * Bang Zoom! Entertainment's official page * * http://www.crystalacids.com/database/company/58/bang-zoom-entertainment/ Category:Anime companies Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California es:Bang Zoom! ja:バングズーム! エンタテイメント fi:Bang Zoom! Entertainment